1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved design for a vending machine, and more particularly pertains to a vending machine which is designed to minimize the time, problems and expense encountered in repairing damage caused by defacement or vandalism of the machine. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a design for a vending machine which has a pleasing aesthetic appearance.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Vending machines for products such as soft drinks are frequently subjected to incidents of vandalism and defacement. Machines of this nature are often accessible for up to twenty-four hours each day to vandals and potential thieves at locations which provide an opportunity for vandalism or defacement of the machines without affording assurances that the vandals or thieves will be noticed or apprehended. In view thereof, these machines must frequently be serviced by repair personnel in order to permit the machines to retain an aesthetically acceptable appearance. Repairs of a minor nature may sometimes be affected by service personnel who periodically restock the machine. However, damage to the machines of a more severe nature often requires one or more visits by skilled repair personnel to repair and/or replace vandalized components of the machine so as to return the latter to an acceptable aesthetic appearance. Moreover, damage of a more severe kind of the exterior of the machine often requires return of the vending machine to a service facility wherein the extensive damage can be repaired which, in effect, removes the machine from a potentially profitable vending location. Of the above mentioned types of repair operations, the least expensive alternative mode of repair is that performed by service personnel who periodically replenish the stock in the machine.
Heretofore, vending machines of the type, discussed have usually been provided with decoratively painted metal panels covering a major portion of their exterior or visible surface area. The metal panels are frequently the object of defacement and vandalism in the form of having graffiti spray painted thereon, or being scratched, or being dented to a deformed condition. Thus it becomes highly desirable to provide for a vending machine in which damage or vandalism of this nature can be readily repaired in a simple manner at the vending site by relatively unskilled personnel who normally periodically replenish stock in the machine.